


Once More Unto The Breach...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Pyramid, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Once More Unto The Breach...

Once More Unto The Breach...

The meeting had gone pretty much the way Tony had expected; Director Vance could not bear the fact that Secretary Jarvis wanted Tony DiNozzo to handle the undercover operation; hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he didn't think Tony was up to the task - or any task, really, within NCIS.  Now, Tony, found himself sitting at a bar, drink in front of him, trying to work out how he had got himself into a position where he would be lying, even if it was only by omission, to his team - again.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Tony considered his next move.  How could he face Gibbs?  With Jeanne, he had been team leader, reporting only to the Director, so he wasn't hiding anything from anyone - until Gibbs had returned.  But this time... He shook his head, not wanting to think about it - lying to Gibbs as his boss was one thing; lying to Gibbs as his lover of nearly ten years was another.  Sighing, Tony reached for his drink, reminding himself that it was his decision to agree to Secretary Jarvis's request.

"You ok, Tony?" Jethro placed a hand on the small of Tony's back as he placed a kiss, softly, on Tony's cheek.

Tony turned into Gibbs's arms, relaxing as Jethro embraced him.  He dropped his head onto Jethro's shoulder, mumbling his response, "Yeah, just... just been a tough one."

Gibbs ran a hand, soothingly, up and down Tony's spine, his other hand resting lightly on the younger man's neck, "I know, Tony, I know.  But, drinking really won't help you."  He felt Tony stiffen, then pull back.

"It's my first one, Jethro," Tony stated, "and I haven't even touched it yet!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, studying Tony closely.  Finally, he nodded, "I believe you, Tony."  Gibbs saw the relief flood through Tony.  Twining his fingers with Tony's, Gibbs tugged gently, "Let's go home."


End file.
